Judgement
by WonderFuu
Summary: This is a story with short chapters of a Love Story between Kaname and Zero of Vampire Knight. so in short, it's a KanamexZero story, with a Fast-Paced story line. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! Good reviews are helpful. :3
1. The Confession

Zero Kiryu. Ever since I first laid eyes on him, I was in love. I knew he musn't find out about my love for him so I decided to play it cool and pretend that my sister, Yuuki, was the one I truly cared about.

I stood facing him now, overcome by feelings and hoping that this could turn out for the

better than the worse.

"Zero…" I started, my voice barely audible.

"Kaname! What the hell are you thinking? Calling me out this late?" Zero sounded angry with me and made me feel slightly scared. I grabbed my left arm with my right and gulped.

"Zero I… I love you. So much." I felt like I was holding back tears, and wanted to hit myself for being so womanly.

"A-are you feeling alright, Kaname?" he stuttered, taken aback.

I quickly rushed towards Zero and planted a kiss on his lips before departing shortly after.


	2. Blood Tablets

I looked at a paper I had just written for class for the research of blood tablets. It said absolutely nothing about them! All it said was "Zero Kiryu" over and over again!

Then suddenly Mako popped up "Hey Kaname! What's crackin'?" she looked cheerful but I jumped and tried to hide the paper.

I looked over at Mako who had a sly smile on her face. "Zero~ So that's who Kaname's heart belongs to?"

"Ack!" I blushed and tried to make myself look more serious instead of like I had just been caught off guard, which I had. "N-no, Mako, I just… was writing out a curse! That Zero was getting on my nerves!" I smiled but the corner of my mouth was twitching.


	3. Ignorance

Zero was attempting to avoid me after that. Whenever I see him I get the desire to grab him and embrace his fragile body. I also was given the urge for him to suck my ––

Blood.

These thoughts were fairly dirty thoughts for a vampire to be having, although for a normal person, regular. Except the blood part.

I approached Zero finally, as he was on duty to keep the crazed fangirls away. Zero backed off when I approached him but as it was nearing class time I grabbed his arm and dragged him off into the forest.

"Why have you been avoiding me?!" I shouted ignoring that someone could be around and listening.

"It's weird! You can't like me! You're a guy!" he yelled back at me. I must've looked shocked or hurt because he suddenly looked taken aback.

"Listen, Kaname… I… I can't…" he looked ashamed as if he'd never rejected someone before. Seeing as he was only a few feet away from me, I had been given an advantage and I pulled him towards me by his elbow.

I had him in an embrace for only a few moments before he pushed me away. "Kaname…" he whispered, as if trying to convince me of something.

"Zero, please." I felt pain when he refused to look at me like he did now. I placed my hands on his cheeks, while Zero grabbed my wrists in an attempt to take them off of him. I softly kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly I could feel Zero kissing back with heated passion. I let my tongue slip into his mouth and his tongue and mine battled playfully in his mouth. My hands traveled to his shirt where they began to loosen his tie and remove his blazer.

Once again I was suddenly pushed away by an unhappy Zero. Although he looked unhappy, Zero was also blushing and he covered his mouth with his left hand, as if he thought his hand could erase the fact that I had just made out with him.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Zero said in a choked voice, which sounded as if he were going to cry. He quickly departed after saying this as if it were a form of goodbye.


	4. Another Confession!

Notes: What have I done?! My reviews say it's rushed! Judgement now equipped with longer chapters! Oh yes, and, sorry. I just started this story last night, and I was 30 minutes from my computer shutting down for the first chapter. Dang! Chapter two is… yeah. I plan to have some lemons (what's that supposed to mean?) but I'm not sure who's Seme or who's Uke. It's a scary thought. I think Zero's gonna take control after some time. Maybe in this chapter. Okay, I've talked enough! xD

It was finally approaching dawn and I was supposed to sleep now. I lay on my bed thinking instead of sleeping. '_What was with Zero last ngith?'_ I thought drowsily.

Why had he kissed back? I wondered. I screamed randomly and rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. I most certainly could not go out when it's so bright like this. I'd just have to get some sleep and wait until class was to be started.

I was walking on the path to the school building once again. I was given the strange feeling that someone was staring at me. No, make that two someones. Yuuki Cross, and Zero Kiryu.

What did I deserve to have both of them looking at me? I felt a hand on my shoulder and knocked it off while turning around all at once.

I spun around on my heel so fast that I tripped and fell backwards, only to be caught by Zero. He was holding me up by my waist and we stared at each other almost blankly, looking into each other's eyes.

"Kyaaa!" I could hear the fangirls screaming over this and got myself upright shaking Zero's arm off my waist and running off into the old school building quickly.

As I was leaving the school building, who should I run into but Zero? I attempted to ignore him by taking a detour but he stopped me.

Zero pushed me up against a tree and pinned me there. "What are you doing, Zero?" I said, trying to play innocent.

"You pushed your feelings onto me, so now I'm going to pushed mine onto you." He growled. I closed my eyes and cringed for I thought I was going to be hit for sure. Instead I felt something soft pressing against my own lips and opened one eye just when Zero pulled back.

"I hate you so much that I've come to love you!" that was a strange way to confess. "What?" I mumbled, stunned that my fantasies had finally awaked into full reality. "You heard me!" he shouted walking away.

And so he left me there, wondering what the hell just happened.


	5. The Plan

I, Yuuki Cross, have noticed suspicious activity between Kaname Kuran, and Zero Kiryu. Suspicious meaning, I saw them making out.

I am now surveying the school grounds in hopes to find out the truth about the nature of their relationship. I put my hands in together and held the so they looked like a gun. After doing that I began to run around the school grounds humming the theme from Mission Impossible.

I decided to interrogate the night class. I ran across Maria and shined a light on her face "Where were you on the night of the 15th?" I shouted, jokingly. "W-wait which 15th?" she asked. "I was only kidding." I hummed.

Off I went interrogating the rest of the class. The only luck I had was with Mako.

"Kaname acting weird? Yeah, he was." "Good good! How so?" I praised Mako. "I saw him writing Kiryu's name on a paper over and over again. He said it was for a curse or something." She didn't seem to think this was anything big.

"A curse, eh?" I thought aloud. I was so busy thinking about the investigation that I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into Kaname. _'Oh shit!'_ I thought in my mind but it turned out to be out loud.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki?" he asked nonchalantly. "Nooo! It's not like I was investigating you or anything…" _'Oh shit! I totally just gave myself away' _I thought and smacked myself on the forhead before pushing past Kaname and making my great escape.

"Hoo-hah!" I shouted as I ran. It was time to make a plan.

Since when do I rhyme?!


	6. Yuuki's Plan

I, Kaname Kuran, am in love with another man. I have also noticed a suspicious character following me that I presume to be that of Yuuki Cross.

I, Yuuki Cross, have noticed suspicious behavior between Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu. I have been investigating this for not long and have found that Kiryu-Kun is meeting up with Kuran-Kun in Kuran-Kun's dorm room.

This reminds me, why am I using their last names? The sake of investigative journalism.

I follow Kiryu-Kun to the rendezvous point, which was, once again, in fact, Kuran-Kun's room. When I arrived I opened the door slightly and listened in.

"Kaname, are you sure about this? What if someone were to see?" it was Kiryu-Kun who spoke. He sounded unsure and I wondered what was going on.

Inside of the room I could hear noises like the ruffling of sheets and suddenly–!

"Ah… ah! Z-zero! Not so fast… ah! Itai itai!" at the sound of Kaname-Kun's voice I knew I would have to jump in and kicked the door open with one mighty blow.

When I looked in, I was both shocked and embarrassed. Zero was drinking Kaname's blood. I was blushing profusely and just stared in awe at the strange scene. "So weird… you guys are so weird…" I drifted off mumbling strange thing to myself and made sure to close the door behind me.

My plan was not going so well… or was it?


	7. Mission Accomplished

I looked at the intruder. "Oh no, Yuuki…" I whispered to Zero. He looked at me as if saying "Duh" when he pulled back. I could see Yuuki's cheeks were blotched with red and getting redder by the second before she mumbled something and left, closing the door behind her.

I looked up at Zero, wondering if he was thinking what I was thinking. He must've been, for he suddenly tore my clothes off without a second of warning.

"You belong to me"

it was still night, and night was when I was awake. I stared at Zero who lay naked next to me. My head was not at all fogged about what had happened tonight, although I knew that his might be.

I brushed his hair off his forward and stared entranced at his face. I suddenly saw a flash and looked out the window to see Yuuki standing at the window saying "Kaname is enthrealled!"

Yuuki looked at me and saw that I was looking at her thensaid "Oh! Shoot! I have been seen! Time to make my escape!" she hopped away from the window and I didn't expect to see her again soon.

I wonder what she was going to do with that picture?

When I arrived late to class, everyone seemed to be in a dither. Not like they didn't already sense what had happened, they just don't blabber.

I think Yuuki has accomplished her mission.


	8. NOTES Please Read

NOTES: For those of you who have been sticking with this story and reading it, something special comes your way! That's right! In the previous chapter Zero and Kaname do it, but you don't get to read it! Luckily, if you e-mail me at you can have it sent to you by e-mail! ;D remember, if you spam that e-mail, that's not really the one I use for anything so, I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story! Who knows, it might just have some great stuff in it!

Oh yeah and ARGH! There were supposed to be separating lines in there, so it doesn't completely make sense! Darnit!

I think I got bored with my own story but I'll work on a new chapter, Nee? ^^;


End file.
